Although there are many known cleaning compositions for hard surfaces, alternative formulations are desirable. There is particular need for cleaning compositions directed against removing soap scum build-up from tile surfaces.
Soap scum build-up is a problem encountered particularly in bathrooms with ceramic tile. Typically removal of the scum requires a rubbing or wiping of the surface after treatment with the cleaning composition. Penetrating beneath the scum in removing the build-up is the most desirable method of removal. Formulating a cleaning composition for such the penetrating action is difficult, however, particularly because many formulations leave an undesirable smearing or streaking effect on the tile after cleaning.
It would be commercially valuable to formulate a cleaning composition that effectively cleans as well as imparts a residual protection on the cleaned tile. The residual protection would reducing the build-up of soap scum for a period of time after the cleaning and thus reduce the need for frequent cleaning. Imparting this residual protection on hard surfaces is problematic, however, because ingredients (such as, for example cyclomethicone) typically provide a coating type of effect which tends to leave the surface with an undesirable greasy, slippery type of film.
Alternative cleaning compositions that provide good cleaning capability as well as residual protection against soiling are needed.